


oh, it's such a shame for us to part (i'm going back to the start)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, victoire is a queen ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire loves Teddy, really, she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, it's such a shame for us to part (i'm going back to the start)

**Author's Note:**

> born mostly because i love teddy/james but i hate it when people write victoire as a bitch and/or doormat so i had to write my own
> 
> at this moment in time, teddy is probably around twenty-nine (an auror like his mum but that's not relevant) and james is maybe twenty-two?? (i lie awake at night thinking about age differences okay)
> 
> title taken from the scientist by coldplay... i'm not changing the title anymore i swear

Victoire loves Teddy, really, she does. He's as dear to her as if he was her brother, so much a part of her life she can't remember a time when she didn't know him.

But she doesn't think she's cut out for seeing him anymore, not romantically, and so, one evening in their second year of on-again-off-again dating, she tells him so- or at least tries to. Before Teddy himself beats her to the punch.

"Vic?" he asks, turning to face her, at the same exact time she says, "Hey, Teddy?" They both chuckle, but it's more for show.

"Same time?" Victoire suggests, mostly out of habit, because this is something that they've done since they were little.

"Yeah," Teddy agrees, nervously wetting his lips. "One, two, three-"

She holds her breath, and when he reaches three, she lets it out in a rush- "I think we should break up."

"I'm in love with someone else. Wait, what?"

"You too?" Victoire asks, startled.

They pause, awkwardly, and he looks at her through his eyelashes, almost shyly (except Teddy Lupin is not shy). He says, "I love you like a sister, Victoire Weasley, and I don't really think I can keep dating you," and the good thing about Teddy is that she knows he'd never ever lie about something like this.

"I don't feel like I love you as a boyfriend anymore either," she confesses. "I thought I did before, but... I think we're better as friends."

Teddy grins, real this time. "Family," he corrects.

"Family," Vic agrees, hugging him tightly and feeling him smile into her hair. They stay like that for a moment, before she pulls away and raises her eyebrows mischievously. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

He flushes, and his hair with him, turning a faint bubblegum color. "Er-"

Then she sees something in his face, the way he ducks his head. "Teddy..." He looks up at her quickly, and that's all she needs. "She's not a girl, is she." It's not a question.

"Not really, no." Victoire is even more suspicious.

"Do I know this mysterious boy?"

Teddy pauses. "Pretty well, yeah."

"Does his name begin with _J_ and end in _-ames Sirius Potter_?"

His hair and face both go an even brighter shade of pink. "Oh, come on, Vic, you didn't guess that!"

"I hate to break it to you, but you aren't as subtle as you think." She pauses to give him time to think about it- how Teddy and James always seem to draw together like magnets when the've had a bit too much firewhisky at family gatherings, how, when James turned seventeen Teddy started to treat him less like a little brother and more like a- well. "Anyway, I don't blame you, he's not bad looking-" she ignores the squeaking noise he makes- "and he's had a crush on you for ages, since he was too young to have crushes, I don't think that'll hurt."

"Really?" he asks, looking up from his embarassment, and Victoire almost snorts.

"You never noticed that?"

"No?"

"...Merlin. You aren't as perceptive as you think, either."

That Christmas, Victoire spots them coming in from the yard, cheeks flushed, Teddy's scarf wound around James' neck and his arm draped around his shoulders, and she grins so wide Grandma Molly takes it as a newfound love for Celestina Warbeck and turns it up.


End file.
